


Enjoyment

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Energy Field Sex, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Springer wakes up to something pleasant.</p><p>Springer, Skyfire / PG-13 / hints to smut (energy field play, space play?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoyment

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** hints to smut (energy field play, space play?)  
>  **Continuity:** G1 (part of the [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1)), season 3  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Prompt:** #2 - Scenario: intimacy in a confined space.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

Springer woke up from recharge from the pressure of an energy field forcing its way through him. It came from all sides and caused an exciting tingling on his circuits.

His optics snapped online, and provided him with the view of the dark space outside of Skyfire’s front window. Not all of the space outside was dark, though. A part of the window was brightened by a weird, colourful cloud that seemed to pulsate.

The energy field extended again, and caused Springer to shudder. He looked up into one of the onboard cameras.

“Skyfire? You okay?”

Static was loud in the silence when the shuttle activated his speakers. Then words followed, flustered.

“I’m okay.”

“You don’t sound like you’re okay…”

“I… uh…”

The pulsing cloud came closer, and the shuttle’s energy field adapted the pace of the odd surges.

Springer hindered himself from grinning.

“I’m sorry. The space anomaly is… messing with my systems. I better go into standby mode until we pass it.”

Springer laughed at that softly, and flared his field in return. His hand traced over the console in front of him, fingers tracing cycles on the silver metal.

More static emerged from the speakers which would have been accompanied by a hitch of intakes if they’d been in an atmosphere. “You don’t need to shut yourself down because of me…”

The triple changer extended his field again, and it ground against the shuttle’s.

“I, that…” the shuttle stammered in a tone that reminded Springer of Perceptor.

“That what? Nothing against you enjoying yourself, right?” The shuttle hadn’t done it often enough after Optimus Prime died, at least that was what Springer thought. Not that Springer knew what was happening out there, but if it made the shuttle feel good - which it obviously did - then there was no reason for Springer to deny Skyfire some entertainment.

Especially not if he got something out of this as well.


End file.
